Time to fulfill promises( Время исполнять обещания)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Continue fic's "The Doll" Szayel-Aporro yet found a way to get rid of drug Mayuri. Waking up in the desert Hueko Mundo, he thinks, what to do, until he meets a little green-haired beast. SzayelxNell & NnoixNell(in memories)
1. Chapter 1

Время исполнять обещания.

Возрождение.

Это мерзкое ощущение, когда вокруг тебя начинает всё плыть, а лицо, точнее уродская маска самоуверенного капитана стоит перед тобой. Тело совершенно не слушается. Ощущение бессилия и тяжести просто гнетет. Мозг тоже замедлил ход нервных импульсов, и теперь они двигаются медленно и тягуче, словно сироп в пробирке.

Начала растекаться паника, эти незнакомые чувства сковали всё тело, лишь только рука медленно и неспешно встала на пути неизбежно надвигающегося меча. Я почувствовал, что моё тело начинает рассыпаться, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Будь ты проклят, Куротцучи!

Бессильный гнев закрыл разум. Да, я умер, но душа всё ещё предвкушает неизбежную гибель. До сих пор стоит лицо этого безумца, он улыбается своими жёлтыми зубами и что-то говорит. Твой способ убийства идеален, но ты допустил всего один промах, который стал фатальным – ты предоставил мне кучу времени. Хотя нет, ты допустил ещё одну ошибку – оставил мой дух здесь, в Хуэко-Мундо, вместо того, чтобы отправить его в Общество Душ для перерождения.

Здесь, в этом мире Пустых, наполненном духовными частицами, я смогу запросто восстановиться из одной лишь клеточки. Ещё чуть-чуть, и наркотик распадается на воду и органические соединения, но картинка пошла быстрее в миллионы раз. Почувствовалась острая боль и тело разлетелось по всей пустыне, но я был готов к этому, и просто испытал долгожданное облегчение и радость. Сработало! Я перехитрил тебя, Маюри Куротцучи!

Теперь нужно найти подходящее тело для восстановления, хорошо, что здесь постоянно дуют ветра, а то это было бы настоящей проблемой. Вот и сейчас поток воздуха унёс одну из моих частичек куда-то вдаль. Для возрождения сгодилось бы и тело ящерицы, но частичка упала на плечо какого-то низшего Пустого, который бесцельно брёл по пустыне. Не теряя возможности, я стал переделывать его тело под себя. Тварь заорала, не понимая причины такой адской боли, а я постепенно начал обретать свою прежнюю форму. Пустой умер, так и не осознав, что с ним произошло, да и куда ему, со своими крошечными мозгами.

Наконец, трансформация окончилась, и я вдохнул полной грудью воздух, насыщенный духовными частицами. Хорошо, что я был в Ресуррексионе, а то бы этот фокус не прошёл, и я бы умер окончательно и безвозвратно.

Ощущалась слабость, но она скоро пройдёт, когда я подкреплюсь несколькими Пустыми, главное не вступить в регресс, а то навсегда превращусь в безмозглого Гиллиана без права обретения личности. Сейчас эта проблема была вполне допустимой, и я проанализировал воздух на наличие более-менее сильной реяцу.

Сражения уже закончились, даже Айзен-сама был повержен, это, конечно обрадовало, что сильных соперников пока не предвидится, и никто не захочет съесть меня. Но в то же время Хуэко-Мундо совсем ослабло, так как из бывших членов Эспады остались только Тия и Гриммджоу. И то, они были ослаблены, почти также, как и я.

Сняв Ресуррексион, чтобы никто не смог меня выследить, я увидел, как под ноги упала куколка, в виде маленькой зеленоволосой девочки. Интересно, как она там оказалась? Возможно, затерялась в складках покрова. Но это не важно, главное узнать, выжила ли она или нет.

Зачем это мне? – спросите вы, я отвечу одно: у неё последний экземпляр нового препарата, который я дал ей при последней встрече.

Судя по тому, что кукла осталась цела – она жива, иначе бы игрушка разорвалась на части, и остались лишь мелкие зелёные лохмотья. Осталось только достать его, правда это будет совсем нелёгкой задачей: я ещё недостаточно окреп, чтобы сражаться с её фрассионами, да и не факт, что таблетка осталась на месте, ведь столько времени прошло.

Поглотив немного духовных частиц из воздуха, я смог приподняться и осмотреть всё вокруг, правда сейчас на мне не было никакой одежды, а ходить голым по пустыне, мерзко и неприлично. Только набедренная повязка, державшая мой меч, кое-что прикрывала. Полустёртая восьмерка выглядывала из-под неё, ну хоть этот символ былой мощи остался, да и ладно.

Вдали виднелись руины Лас-Ночеса – шинигами хорошо постарались в разрушении этого дворца. Конечно, как бывшему члену Эспады, я мог бы попытаться захватить власть над этим миром, но сейчас это не входило в мои планы, главное – найти девчонку.

Кстати, вот и она со своими спутниками едет на гигантском черве. Я притворился обессиленным и лёг на песок. Они приближались, и я услышал совсем рядом детский голосок, сопровождаемый двумя другими, более взрослыми.

- Смотри, Пеше, дядя! – закричала девочка.

- Поехали дальше, он плохой и может обидеть Нелл,- поучительно сказал худой арранкар.

- Нет, давайте возьмем его, нам будет веселее играть в Вечные Догонялки!

- Чем больше участников, тем веселее - янсу! – поддержал Дондочакка.

- Пеше, ну пожалуйста,- попросили они в два голоса.

- Ладно, возьмем,- сказал Пеше,- Только как корм для Бавабавы,- тихо добавил он.

Они вдвоём подняли меня и положили на спину гигантской твари. Червь не спеша тронулся, а девочка села рядом со мной и сказала своим спутникам:

- Надо разбудить дядю, а то уже время обеда.

Те ничего не сказали, а маленькая егоза начала меня толкать и трясти, но я решил понаблюдать, что она сделает дальше, и пожалел об этом.

- Какие красивые волосики,- с восхищением произнесла она и дёрнула со всей дури, вырвав целый клок с макушки.

Я соскочил и заорал. Нелл засмеялась и захлопала в ладоши. Затем взяла клочок и начала его с интересом рассматривать.

- Дай мне, пожалуйста,- вежливо попросил я, сдерживая раздражение.

- Неа, пока не скажешь, как тебя зовут.

Я тяжело вздохнул и недовольным голосом сказал:

- Заель-Апорро Гранц.

- Очень приятно, Заляпра Красный. Меня Нелл Ту, а это Дондочакка и Пеше.

Ещё никто так не уродовал моё имя. Конечно, оно было длинным, и девочке было трудно его произнести. Я улыбнулся и сказал:

- Зови меня просто Заель.

- Хорошо, Зэл.

- А теперь отдай мои волосы, Нелл. Я тебе фокус покажу.

Малышка протянула волосы в своём маленьком кулачке и стала с интересом на меня смотреть.

Взяв волосы, я приложил их к тому месту, где они росли, и пригладил рукой. Клок прирос и разгладился, как будто ничего и не было.

Она открыла от изумления рот и потянулась к своим волосам.

- Что ты делаешь? Не надо!- сказал я, пытаясь её остановить, но это было бесполезно. Она схватила свою прядку и дёрнула со всех сил. Клочок волнистых зелёных волос остался в руке, а она заплакала от боли. Пеше и Дондочакка обернулись и злобно посмотрели на меня:

- Будешь обижать Нелл – пойдёшь на корм Бавабаве.

- Всё нормально,- сказала девочка,- сейчас я покажу вам фокус. И приложила свои оторванные волосы, пригладив их рукой, но ничего не произошло. Она недоумённо посмотрела и попробовала ещё раз.

- Дай мне,- сказал я и пригладил девочке оторванную прядку,- Теперь как новая.

Девочка радостно засмеялась и бросилась мне на руки.

- Ты весёлый, дядя Зэл. Покажи ещё что-нибудь.

- Давай потом, а то я устал.

- Ну пожалуйста,- потребовала она и потянула за повязку. Выпала куколка, и Нелл переключилась на неё.

- Не трогай,- закричал я, выхватив куклу. Девочка показала мне язык и отвернулась,- Я сейчас её тебе отдам.

Высыпав из игрушки все драже, изображающие органы, и завернув их в тряпочку, я отдал ей пустую оболочку. Её лицо засияло.

- Спасибо!- закричала она и начала возиться со своей новой куклой. Хорошо, что только мои прикосновения отвечают за чувствительность, а не то бы Нелл было бы сейчас очень больно.

Развалившись на спине червя, я начал продумывать свои дальнейшие планы.


	2. Chapter 2

Начало новой жизни.

Через какое-то время, я смог полностью восстановить своё самочувствие: пока Нелл спала, мы с Пеше и Дондочаккой пошли на небольшую охоту. Девчонка восполняла свои силы прямо из воздуха, и ей не требовалось поглощать Пустых. В то же время нам приходилось рыскать по пустыне в поисках хотя бы мало-мальской жертвы. Эти двое относились ко мне так же подозрительно, и просто не спускали глаз, оставив свою подопечную с Бавабавой. Они шли впереди, постоянно о чём-то переговаривались, изредка бросая на меня взгляды. Конечно, можно было бы выпустить свои щупальца и поглотить обоих, но сейчас ни сил, ни желания не было – я должен был втереться к ним в доверие, иначе исчезновение этих двух болванов обеспокоит девчонку. А это осложнит успех дальнейших испытаний.

На горизонте никого не было, и это начало злить моих спутников. Они были ужасно голодны и, похоже, собрались поживиться мной. По крайней мере, арранкары стали чаще оборачиваться, и в диалогах прослеживались такие слова, как «кости да кожа » и «приторное розовое мясо». Прежние беззаботные и безобидные чудаки просто озверели, и уже не скрывали своей заинтересованности во мне, как пищевом объекте. Что уж говорить про Хуэко-Мундо, если даже в довольно тихом и благополучном Мире Живых, люди поедают себе подобных.

Я знал, что не справлюсь, если эти двое решат напасть, и выделил особыми железами себе в кровь яд, который был для меня безвредным, но смертельным для других. Скольких же я пожрал, ослабляя врагов ещё в бытность обычным низшим Пустым. Вот и сейчас, непроизвольно облизнув верхнюю губу, я ещё раз посмотрел на Пеше и Дондочакку, которые уже выследили след какого-то мелкого существа и следовали за ним.

- Эй, ты! Чего замечтался? – закричал длинный, - Иди, помогай нам.

Я, молча последовал за ним, и учуял какую-то знакомую реяцу. Моё лицо просто расплылось в улыбке, когда я смог распознать обладателей.

- Идите к своему создателю, детки,- тихо произнёс я.

- Хватит тупить уже! – возмутился толстяк, - Это моя работа, а я не потерплю конкурентов.

- Заткнитесь! – сказал я спокойно, не удостоив их и взглядом.

- Хватит нам указывать, что нужно делать! Сейчас эта цифра у тебя на пахе ничего не значит, да и раньше ты не был для нас авторитетом. Если бы не Нелл-сама, ты бы до сих пор лежал посреди пустыни и служил бы кормом для местной живности,- начал выходить из себя Пеше.

- И, правда, - вмешался Дондочакка,- Ты сейчас с нами, так что засунь свою гордость куда подальше, и не выпендривайся- янсу.

Толстяк показал свой широкий зад, украшенный «узором в горошек», как он сам назвал это убожество. Я не удержался и пнул его по этому выдающемуся месту, едва не отбив себе ногу. Тот разозлился, и начал приближаться ко мне, как вдруг его снесла толпа круглых полосатых существ с длинными руками.

- Заель-Апорро-сама! – заорали они, бросившись мне на шею.

- Хватайте, тут на всех хватит, - сказал я ошеломлённым спутникам, которые переглянувшись, накинулись на моих фрассионов.

Те испугались и прижались ко мне, думая, что смогу спасти их от смерти, но я и сам, схватив самого большого, начал с аппетитом его поглощать.

- Верона! Лукрецио! Люциус!- начали кричать они, беспомощно глядя по сторонам.

Но вскоре и от них ничего не осталось, закончив своё дикое пиршество, мы с довольным видом разлеглись на песке. Эти двое глядели на меня с большим удивлением, и во взглядах читался настоящий ужас. Мол, как он смог съесть своих подчинённых?

Я лениво повернул голову и с улыбкой ответил:

- Не беспокойтесь, они для этого и были созданы. А так, от этого мусора никакого толку.

- Нас не это удивляет, - начал Пеше, - А то, что ты решил поделиться ими с нами.

- Считайте это моим подарком, - отмахнулся я.

- А вдруг он нас захотел отравить - янсу? Они же были такими вкусными,- прошептал толстяк своему другу.

- Успокойся, он же не знал, каких мы съедим. Значит, при ошибке мог бы отравиться и сам.

- Всё равно он мне не нравится-янсу.

- Мне тоже, но пока потерпим, а потом выкинем и скажем, что ушёл.

- Хорошо-янсу.

Мне прекрасно был слышен этот разговор, но влезать в него не решил и только усмехнулся : я уйду раньше, чем вы это сделаете. Этим невинным прикосновением к волосам я проник в нервную систему Нелл, и сейчас она неосознанно привязывается к вашему покорному слуге.

Всё шло идеально, только смущало одно – странные изменения в эмоциональном состоянии. Похоже, этот процесс пошёл и у меня…

Чёрт! Проклятая девчонка! Нужно срочно от этого избавиться. Только как? Этого не знаю даже я.


	3. Chapter 3

Переворот в сознании.

Накануне, мы со спутниками решили отправиться на руины Лас-Ночеса в поисках чего-нибудь ценного. Наверняка там остались кое-какие запасы, если конечно, не разворовали. Я надеялся отыскать свои старые припасы и оборудование. Пеше и Дондочакка были не против – после последнего появления там, они решили, что хуже, чем есть уже не будет. Да относиться ко мне они стали немного дружелюбней, чем раньше и сейчас мы сидели на спине гигантского червя и болтали на несерьёзные темы. Толстяк как обычно шутил, а длинный постоянно его подкалывал. Я тоже рассказал анекдот, чтобы поддержать разговор, но вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, они удивлённо посмотрели на меня и отвернулись. Ну и ладно, истории про патологоанатомов больше травить не буду, учтём.

Нелл же было всё равно, куда мы едем, она пристроилась на моих руках и никак не хотела с них слезать. Я гладил её по голове, в то же время, ощупывая обломки её маски. Было интересно, как она оставалась живой с такой громадной утечкой духовной энергии. Девочка дремала, обняв тоненькими ручками свою куклу, ей явно полюбилась эта игрушка.

Но идиллия продолжалась совсем недолго, нашу небольшую процессию окружила толпа Пустых, ведомая крупным Адьюкасом, имевшим облик серой бронированной гориллы.

- И куда это мы собрались?- спросил он.

Судя по выражению морды Адьюкаса, они явно хотели нами поживиться, но пока ещё не знали с кем связались.

Спутники растерялись, а Нелл проснулась и удивлённо посмотрела на чужаков. Я аккуратно ссадил её с колен и подошёл к главарю банды.

- Лучше пропустите нас по-хорошему, а то разговора у нас не получится.

- А ты ещё кто такой?

- Тебе имя сказать или сразу поглотить, чтобы спросил у моих внутренностей?

- Ты что, совсем с катушек съехал? Я же тебя одной лапой раздавлю, дохляк.

Я засмеялся и сказал:

- Ну давай, раз такой смелый. А с катушек я уже давно съехал, так что мне это уже не грозит.

Адьюкас скомандовал своим прихвостням оставаться на месте, а сам бросился в атаку. Я остался на месте, наблюдая его движения – жалкий тип, только на силу и надеется. Подбежав поближе, он попытался сделать захват, но я увернулся и положил в его дырку маленький фиолетовый кубик.

- Пока! – закричал я,- Ещё не скоро увидимся.

Верзила начал исчезать во вратах измерений. Его морда просто изменилась до неузнаваемости: она вытянулась от удивления, а глаза наполнились первобытным ужасом.

- Кто ты?- спросил он.

- Эспада,- ответил я и вернулся к своим спутникам.

Казалось, что опасность позади, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись, Пустые окружили нас ещё более плотным кольцом и постепенно приближались.

- Дело плохо,- сказал Пеше и достал свой светящийся меч.

Дондочакка вынул дубину, а я приготовился выпустить Серо. Не люблю его использовать, но против такой мелочи использовать Форникарас бессмысленно. Сконцентрировав заряд, я выпустил из глаз два ярко-розовых луча. В голове отозвалось болью и через какое-то время я смог приоткрыть их. Тех, кто стояли в радиусе действия выстрела, попросту разорвало, остальных добивали Пеше и Дондочакка, некоторых раздавил Бавабава. Еле державшаяся на нём Нелл весело кричала – она думала, что это очередная веселая игра.

Вскоре бой окончился, и мы уставшие присели отдохнуть.

- Интересно ты выпускаешь Серо, Заель-сан! - сказал Пеше,- Почему ты делаешь именно так, а не как остальные?

- О, вы уже зовете меня Заелем! С чего такая честь?- удивился я.

- Ну хочешь, будем звать как и раньше – Заель-Апорро-Удон,- ответил Дондочакка.

- Нет, спасибо,- недовольно ответил я.

- Вот и не возмущайся, а отвечай на вопрос.

Тяжело вздохнув, мне пришлось ответить, иначе бы я попросту от них бы не отстал:

- Я могу выпускать Серо из руки или рта, но оно получается слишком слабым, и чтобы нанести более-менее серьёзный урон, приходится выпускать из глаз, потому что линзы очков фокусируют энергию и увеличивают разрушительную силу моего Серо в несколько раз.

- Ты всегда такой болтун?- спросил Пеше.

- Да идите вы,- сказал я, увидев какую-то розовую дымку.

Стоп! Розовая дымка! Нелл! Чёрт!

Обернувшись, я увидел, что девчонка обрела свою истинную форму и с удивлением смотрела на меня. Внутри начали ощущаться какие-то стуки: Тук… Тук… Сначала они были медленными и тихими, но вскоре они ускорились и стали громче. Что это за такое, чёрт-подери? Что за странное ощущение? Я никогда не видел, чтобы у Пустых внутри что-то стучало. Хотя…

Я непроизвольно прижал свою руку к левой груди и ощутил слабую пульсацию. Сердце – тот орган, который исчезает при обращении в Пустого, но почему-то оставшийся у меня. То холодное мёртвое сердце, которое проткнул Куротцучи, ожило и начало отбивать свой ритм. Моё тело наполнили совершенно необычные чувства, которые я никогда не чувствовал. Как это… непривычно! Но мне это нравится.

Радостно улыбнувшись, я подошёл к Нелл и закрыл ладонью её осколок маски. Это произошло так неожиданно, как бы само-собой. Я почувствовал, как из меня начинает вытекать энергия, заполняя сломанные пустоты маски, но это не тревожило. Наоборот, было радостно ощущать, как под рукой начинают затягиваться эти старые раны. Моё лицо приобрело совершенно отрешённое выражение, глаза загорелись, а улыбка расползлась на пол лица.

Даже Пеше и Дондочакка замолчали, наблюдая за этой сценой. Девушка тоже была в немом удивлении, и с беспокойством начала смотреть на меня.

- Ты стареешь…- произнесла она.

И правда, я увидел, как руку прорезала морщинка, затем ещё одна, а потом, осмелившись взглянуть в её серые, обычно спокойные глаза, я увидел своё дряблое лицо с поседевшими розовыми клочьями на голове.

- Остановись! Ты же умрёшь так!- закричала она, пытаясь убрать мою руку со своей маски. Трещина почти затянулась, осталась лишь самая малость.

- Нет, - безумно сказал я, - Ни за что!

Пеше и Дондочакка бросились оттаскивать меня от Нелл, но я упорно стоял, отдавая последние частички реяцу, и наслаждался этим милым личиком. Проклятое сердце, что ты творишь? Раньше, я бы никогда так не поступил, а тут умереть готов ради неё.

Наконец, последние трещинки затянулись, и я обессиленный упал. С трудом приоткрыв глаза, я увидел это милое личико и слегка улыбнулся. Она плакала. Но зато её маска была цела, и Нелл больше не чувствовала, терзавшей её боли.

Слегка подняв мою голову, она положила её себе на колени и спросила:

- Как можно тебя спасти?

- Дай мой меч,- прошептал я.

Девушка вытащила длинную тонкую катану из повязки и протянула мне.

- Растворись, Форникарас,- из последних сил прохрипел я.

Стало немного легче, но даже форма Ресуррексиона подверглась старению: крылья повисли, а щупальцы сморщились.

- А теперь - убей меня!

- Что?- с ужасом переспросила она.

- Давай, скорее,- я чувствовал, что скоро рассыплюсь.

- Ты уверен?

Девушка колебалась, а я слегка улыбнулся и положил свою руку на её.

- Давай!- скомандовал я, и почувствовал, как холодное лезвие протыкает моё тело. Было почти не больно, от руки любимой даже умирать не страшно. Благо тут было много трупов, и я смогу возродиться в одном из них, правда число воскрешений ограничено, и сейчас их осталось где-то четыре-пять. Надо быть осторожней в будущем.

Приготовившись слиться с трупом, я заметил, как он начал рассыпаться.

«Скорее!»- всплыла шальная мысль, но я не успел. Тело Пустого безжалостно рассыпалось, распылив по воздуху свою духовную энергию. Форникарас сам распорядился в выборе жертвы, и мой дух начал впитываться в тело зеленоволосой.

- Нееет!- закричал я, пытаясь остановиться, но процесс уже запустился и пошёл в необратимую фазу.

« Прости, Нелл. Я не хотел этого!»- была последняя мысль перед поглощением.


	4. Chapter 4

Помешательство.

Это восстановление было самым странным из всех, которые я пережил. Сейчас оно проходило против моей воли и не приносило удовольствия, наоборот, я пытался остановить его всеми силами, но вскоре понял, что так сделаю только хуже и себе и Нелл. Оставалось надеяться, что она достаточно сильна, чтобы выжить. Чтобы осталась хоть капелька реяцу в её теле, а там - дело за мной.

Возможно, это был побочный эффект наркотика или моё эмоциональное состояние так повлияло, но произошло то, что удивило меня больше всего : начали открываться картины прошлой жизни, о которой я мог только догадываться.

Растворившись в тёмном вихре хаотично двигающихся частиц, я отдался воспоминаниям.

А в это время, едва отошедшие от шока Пеше и Дондочакка подбежали к своей госпоже, которая находилась в бессознательном состоянии. Они попытались привести её в чувства, но их усилия оказались безупречны. Рядом валялось ссохшееся тело Заель-Апорро, взгляд которого даже после смерти, не потерял своего безумия. Совершенно пустыми глазами он смотрел куда-то вдаль, словно пытался что-то найти в чёрном небе Хуэко-Мундо.

Вокруг беспорядочно крутились духовные частицы, которые никак не хотели покидать это место. Арранкары были напуганы и просто не знали что делать.

- Что будем делать, Пеше?- взмолился Дондочакка – Мне очень страшно-янсу!

- Пока мы ничего не можем сделать. Остаётся только ждать.

По многолюдной улице мегаполиса шел рыжеволосый парень в очках, он обдумывал свой научный проект, и поэтому не заметил, как его сзади шлёпнули по плечу.

- Хей, Виктор! Сколько можно мечтать, я уже полчаса тебя дозваться не могу.

- А, это ты, Марсель,- флегматично ответил парень,- Извини, задумался.

- Знаешь, даже для тебя слишком много думать – вредно. Пойдём, хоть к девчонкам сегодня заглянем.

Рыжеволосый улыбнулся и ответил своему другу.

- Извини, но я сегодня занят.

Марсель, шутливо потрепал товарища по многострадальному плечу и шутливо ответил:

- Да ладно, хоть раз отвлекись от своих пыльных пробирок. Повеселись, тебе же восемнадцать, а не сорок.

- Нет,- категорично ответил парень.

- Ну как знаешь! Тогда до завтра!

-Пока.

Брюнет скрылся, а наш герой неспешно пошёл к себе домой. Равнодушно оглядывая суетную толпу, он достал из сумки пакетик с соком и решил немного прогуляться. Всё равно, дома никого не было: родители уехали за границу, а старший брат – известный бабник и любитель выпить, отправился к своей очередной подружке.

Сын богатых родителей и совершенно нелюдимый человек – Виктор Гранц был просто белой вороной среди своих сверстников. Вместо того, чтобы бегать со всех ног и клеить девчонок, как другие парни, он молча сидел дома или пропадал в университетской лаборатории. Из друзей у него только верный Марсель, который был парнем простоватым, но надёжным. Родители – вечно в командировке, а старший брат, с которым отношения и так были натянутыми, вечно пропадал на своих тусовках.

Ильфорт Гранц недавно окончил институт и пристроился юристом в одну крупную компанию. Он не понимал стремление своего брата просиживать часы в лаборатории, когда в жизни и так полно интересных вещей. Часто приходил в нетрезвом состоянии и с засосами на шее. Конечно, он был мечтой любой девушки – высокий красивый блондин с очаровательной улыбкой на смазливом личике.

Виктор тоже был довольно симпатичным парнем, но его странный характер не смогла бы выдержать ни одна девушка. Да и он не ставил это своей первостепенной целью. Куда интересней проводить синтез новых веществ и изучать, изучать, изучать, открывая для себя тайны этого мира, быть хоть на ступеньку выше.

Он с успехом окончил институт, затем аспирантуру и решил отправиться в свободное плаванье – уйти в науку, полностью отдавшись своему увлечению. Сначала было трудно: никто не воспринимал этого чудаковатого парня всерьёз, но вскоре, после нескольких удачных изобретений, он всё же занял свою нишу и стал более-менее известным.

Но один незначительный случай, словно катализатор, ускорил течение его жизни. Как и любой, уважающий себя учёный, Гранц понял, что один он уже не справляется с мелкой работой и пора бы найти ассистентов. Средств у него было немного, поэтому и желающих почти не было, не считая нескольких наркоманов и личностей, с которыми он не мог наладить контакт.

Пока не пришла одна странная особа. Это была среднего роста девушка-хиппи с рюкзаком на спине. Ей было не больше двадцати, несмело пройдя в кабинет, незнакомка спокойно посмотрела в жёлтые глаза Виктора и с небольшим стеснением спросила:

- Это вы ищите ассистента?

У парня непроизвольно вздёрнулась бровь от вида этой девушки, ладно, что она была одета в свободную майку с принтами, носила множество браслетов и различных фенечек, так волосы у ней были зелёные, словно трава. Хорошо, что они были собраны в косички, а то учёному точно пришлось бы плохо.

- Вы уверены, что не ошиблись дверью?- нервно сглотнув, спросил он.

- Нет, я пришла по правильному адресу,- своим робким голосом продолжила она,- Просто меня заинтересовали ваши работы, профессор Гранц…

Парень смущённо поправил свою рубашку, непроизвольно отмечая прелести кандидатки.

- Ну что вы, какой я вам профессор? Мне ещё далеко до него.

Девушка перестала бояться и весело посмотрела ему в лицо. Виктор непроизвольно улыбнулся и, взяв себя в руки, строгим голосом спросил:

- Вы прекрасно знаете, что мне нужны образованные люди, знающие своё дело? Потому что мои эксперименты не всегда гм… безобидны.

- Понимаю, но мне всегда была интересна химия. Хоть я и учусь в медицинском, но хорошо знаю этот предмет. Можно сказать, что химия - это моё хобби.

- Хорошо, допустим, ты и справишься, но ты понимаешь, что сейчас я не смогу платить тебе должную сумму?

- Понимаю, но думаю, что это не самая важная проблема.

Он всячески хотел избавиться от этой странной посетительницы, но её настойчивость и наивная уверенность в своих силах всё же сломили Гранца, и ему пришлось согласиться.

- Хорошо, я приму вас, но запомните, что в лаборатории нельзя появляться в таком виде. Можете приходить завтра в три часа дня. Заполните эту анкету и на сегодня можете быть свободны.

Девушка не спеша стала заполнять бланк, а парень с напускной строгостью смотрел на свою новую помощницу. Она показалась очень странной девушкой, но что-то заставило его принять это решение. Может, вечно спокойный взгляд серых глаз из под густой чёлки или эта робкая стеснительность и инфантилизм. А может и её стойкая уверенность и целеустремлённость. Кто знает? Незнакомка собралась уже уйти, как Виктор окликнул её:

- Стой!

- Что такое, профессор Гранц?

- Скажи хоть, как тебя зовут? Мы ж всё-таки вместе работать будем.

Она слегка обернулась и тихо ответила:

- Нериелл Ту Одершванк или просто Нелл.

- Приятно познакомиться, Нелл,- миролюбиво ответил парень и улыбнулся. По полному имени он решил её не называть.

- Мне тоже, приятно увидеть вас вживую, а не на фотографии, месье Гранц. У вас такие необычные глаза… Всё-таки бумага никогда не передаст этот оттенок.

Виктор замялся, а девушка ушла. Он был просто в шоке от её слов, ещё никто так не говорил про его глаза, да и сам он это считал мутацией, дефектом, который встречается у одного на миллион человек. Но молодой учёный почувствовал, что с её приходом прежняя жизнь изменится до неузнаваемости, как будто некий художник добавил краску в чистую палитру.

Прошло какое-то время, и Гранц всё же сработался со своей ассистенткой. Несмотря на свою необычную внешность, Нелл оказалась спокойной и исполнительной девушкой: она не гнушалась грязной работы, всегда приходила вовремя, не скандалила, а наоборот, старалась молча наблюдать за производимыми испытаниями.

Она часто улыбалась и напевала себе под нос различные песенки, тем самым заинтересовав нелюдимого Виктора. Ему было в новинку то, что девушка, находясь в лаборатории на серьёзных испытаниях, позволяла себе быть расслабленной. Но в то же время, этот настрой лаборантки передавался ему, и опыты приносили меньше волнений, чем раньше.

За это время, Гранц всё же переборол свою неразговорчивость и начал больше общаться с Нелл. Вскоре они подружились, и Виктор каждый день с радостью приходил на работу, чтобы снова увидеть своё кислотно-зелёное солнышко. Она много рассказывала ему о своей жизни, о культуре хиппи и различные смешные истории.

Он узнал, что ей недавно исполнился двадцать один год, она оканчивает институт, мечтает стать провизором и встречается с членом местной рок группы – металлистом Биллом Джиругой.

Виктор был наслышан о скандальном поведении этого человека, потому что тот приходился ему соседом по площадке, и старался не встречаться с этим агрессивным субъектом, который при любом удобном случае готов был набить морду. И учёный просто не понимал, как такая девушка, как Нелл может встречаться с таким, как он. Гранцу оставалось только пожалеть её, но их отношения ограничивались только тесными стенами лаборатории, выйдя из которой они расходились по своим делам.

Но однажды, Нелл, как обычно пришла на работу и увидела, что обычно ухоженный и строгий Виктор, сегодня был одет не по параду: мятая рубашка была кое-где расстёгнута, волосы взлохмачены, а сам сидел, опустив голову перед начатой бутылкой виски. В руках он держал полупустой стакан и был погружён в свои мысли, поэтому не заметил прихода своей ассистентки.

Девушка изумлённо посмотрела на своего начальника и присела рядом.

- Что случилось, профессор Гранц?- спросила она.

Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул, но тут же успокоился.

- А, Нелл, ты. Извини, что в таком виде, но сегодня работы не будет, можешь идти домой.

- Нет, спасибо, я тут посижу. Всё равно сейчас мне делать нечего.

- Ну как знаешь, правда, я тут выпиваю, ничего?

- Это ваше дело, я даже не буду спрашивать из-за чего.

Молодой человек взглянул в её чистые серые глаза и всё же решился рассказать. Эта девушка почему-то внушала к себе доверие, да и хотелось кому-нибудь высказать своё горе.

- А… это, брат сегодня в шесть утра на машине разбился. Ехал с очередного корпоратива в нетрезвом состоянии, да вписался в столб. Человеку тридцать два года… было,- через небольшую паузу добавил Виктор, и, выпив ещё глоток из стакана, продолжил:

- А вёл себя как ребёнок. Такое ощущение, что я был старшим братом, а не он. Он всегда был легкомысленным, хоть у нас и не сложились с ним отношения, и мы были совершенно разными людьми, но эта потеря просто выбила меня из колеи.

Нелл сочувствующе на него взглянула, и, взяв из шкафчика ещё один фужер, налила себе немного янтарной жидкости и сказала:

- Так давайте выпьем за вашего брата. Пусть будет спокоен на небе. Хоть я его и не знала, но уверена, что он был неплохим человеком.

Гранц слегка улыбнулся, умилившись этой простой, но в то же время душевной речи и ответил:

- Наверное, ты права. Покойся с миром, брат!

Они ещё какое-то время просидели молча, пока Нелл не начала разговор:

- Расскажите, а каким он был? Наверное, таким же добрым как вы.

- Да, он немного похож на меня, но более общительный и развязный, любил повеселиться и всегда находил повод для веселья, девушки всегда сходили от него с ума, и мне часто приходилось запираться в комнате, но я уже привык к этому,- сказал Виктор и непроизвольно улыбнулся, вспомнив шутки своего брата, но тут же снова погрустнел, вернувшись в реальность.

- Да ладно, не грустите, умершие всегда остаются с нами, они живут в нашем сердце, иногда подсказывая нам решения тех проблем, перед которыми сдаётся разум.

Учёный поднял голову и взглянул своими затуманенными глазами в лицо Нелл и сказал:

- Давно хотел спросить у тебя кое-что.

-Да, профессор Гранц.

- Почему ты так доверяешь людям? Они не все хорошие, многие из них только и норовят нагадить в душу, сделать больно другому. Такие как ты – идеальная жертва для них. И наверняка, кто-нибудь из них делал тебе больно. Запомни одно – никогда никому не доверяй, потому что предать может каждый.

Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на Гранца, но промолчала, а он продолжил:

- Почему ты доверяешь мне? Ты же почти ничего обо мне не знаешь, а разговариваешь так, словно я твой лучший друг.

Нелл не задумываясь ответила:

- Потому что так и есть, вы стали для меня хорошим другом. Я просто почувствовала в вас родственную душу и считаю, что каждому человеку нужен кто-то, чтобы его поддерживал. А вам, как одинокому человеку она очень нужна.

Виктор засмеялся, более наивных речей он никогда не слышал. Эта девчонка удивляет его всё больше, и стала одной из немногих, кто реально его заинтересовал. Встав с кресла, он дружески приобнял девушку за плечи и бодрым голосом сказал:

- Кстати, у меня появилась одна интересная идея. Сейчас пойдём в лабораторию и кое-что испытаем.

- Но профессор Гранц, вы же сейчас в нетрезвом состоянии. Это очень опасно работать так в лаборатории!

- Не беспокойся, всё получится, я уверен.

Девушка пожала плечами, но не стала возражать Виктору. Пусть делает, как знает. Правда у Нелл возникло тревожное предчувствие.

На следующее утро, парень проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Он плохо помнил, что произошло вчерашним вечером, хотя выпил совсем немного. Поднявшись со стола, он огляделся вокруг и был в ужасе: уснул в лаборатории среди склянок с очень опасными веществами, вокруг валялись бумаги, стояла использованная посуда, как будто вчера снова что-то смешивал.

Пытаясь собрать все мысли в кучу, он заметил какой-то порошок, стоявший в открытой банке.

- Интересно, что здесь делает пыльца амазонских бабочек, и куда смотрела Нелл?- удивился Гранц, - Придёт – уволю её нафиг, чтоб не трогала что попало.

Но вспомнив, что это он её позвал в лабораторию и собирался проводить эксперименты, Виктор тут же замолчал и непроизвольно взглянул в зеркало. То, что он там увидел, повергло парня в шок – его светло-рыжие волосы стали насыщенного нежно-розового цвета. Надев очки, чтобы убедиться в том, что это не обман зрения он подошёл поближе, но волосы так и остались розовыми, мало того, окрасились ещё брови и щетина.

- Что за хуйня? – выругался Гранц, отойдя от зеркала, - Как я на люди то покажусь в таком виде? Мне срочно нужно закрасить этот ужас!

Надев шляпу, он пошёл до ближайшего парфюмерного магазина и купил желанный флакончик с краской. Запершись в своём кабинете, Виктор с горем пополам закрасил свои розовые волосы и стал дожидаться, пока они высохнут. Было время обеда и посетителей не планировалось. Через час, довольный учёный подошёл к зеркалу, чтобы оценить результат процедуры, но взглянув туда, его настроение окончательно испортилось – волосы так и остались нежно-розового цвета, словно ничего и не было. Оставалось только дождаться Нелл и выяснить, чем же они вчера занимались, по крайней мере она практически не пила и должна всё помнить.

Прибрав небольшой беспорядок в лаборатории, он сел в кресло и начал заполнять бумаги, как на столе зазвенел телефон. Сняв трубку, он прослушал монотонный голос собеседника, пару раз для приличия согласился и медленно положил её на аппарат. Лицо Гранца озарила первая улыбка за этот дурацкий день: его приглашают на симпозиум в Токио и предлагает встречу профессор Куротцучи( Прим: Не тот самый капитан в маске, а его потомок. Действия происходят где-то в 60-70е года двадцатого века ).

«Хоть одна хорошая новость»,- подумал Виктор, и, встав с кресла, включил маленький чёрно-белый телевизор. Время было полтретьего, и до прихода Нелл учёный решил немного расслабиться. Показывали новости, в мире сейчас было множество потрясений: начало Холодной Войны, Советский Союз осваивал космос, даже в своей родной стране произошла смена власти. Учёный хоть и не интересовался политикой, но был рад, что наконец-то закончились забастовки и беспорядки.

Наконец-то дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет вошла запыхавшаяся Нелл. Она была чем-то обеспокоена, и молча бросив пальто на вешалку, присела на стул. Её глаза закрывали солнцезащитные очки, так не подходящие под время года.

Гранц выключил телевизор и подошёл к девушке, та испугалась и громко ойкнула, но вскоре узнала своего начальника и немного успокоилась.

- Что с вашими волосами?- спросила она.

- Самому интересно, скажи, чем мы вчера занимались в лаборатории? И почему ты в очках?

- Вы пригласили меня туда и сказали, что будете проводить какой-то эксперимент. Затем достали ту самую редкую пыльцу бабочек, смешали её с медным купоросом, залили всё это синильной кислотой и нагрели. Поднялась такая вонь и пар, что мне пришлось проветривать помещение, а вы уснули, оставив эту гадость открытой. Я её спрятала в шкафчик, чтобы вы утром решили, что с ней делать и ушла домой.

Виктор вспомнил, как находил в шкафу колбу с высохшим осадком на дне.

- Похоже, это вещество испарилось.

- Но я же закрыла его пробкой,- чуть не плача сказала девушка,- Честно.

- Да верю я тебе, просто в следующий раз не слушай меня, когда я буду пьяным, хорошо?

Девушка кивнула, и её очки немного сползли вниз.

- Ну-ка, сними их, - скомандовал Гранц, заметив у своей помощницы тёмное пятно около глаза.

Нелл всячески отказывалась, но Виктор оказался настойчивым. Сняв с себя аксессуар, девушка потупила взор: под правым глазом красовался свежий синяк.

- Кто это тебя так?- строго спросил учёный, глядя на растерянную девушку. Она молчала и никак не хотела отвечать, слёзы собирались в её глазах – она выглядела довольно жалко.

- Не бойся, ты же знаешь, что я тебя не обижу, ты можешь мне доверять.

- Но вчера вы говорили совсем другое…

- Вчера я был пьян и расстроен, так что забудь.

Он налил в стакан воды и протянул его девушке, та выпила прохладную жидкость и несмело сказала:

- Это был он…

- Кто?

- Мой парень… Он приревновал меня к вам и сказал, что я шлюха.

- Но ты же знаешь, что это не так, верно?

Девушка кивнула и с надеждой посмотрела на Гранца, тот улыбнулся и дружески похлопал её по плечу.

- А теперь успокойся, и пошли в лабораторию, у нас много работы.

И поразмыслив, через некоторое время спросил:

- Ты поедешь со мной в Токио?

Нелл оживилась и сказала:

- Да, я всегда мечтала там побывать.

- Отлично, через полторы недели будь готова. А ты не боишься напропускать занятий?

- Нет, когда ещё будет второй шанс, а пропуски отработаю, я же не глупая.

Они остановились у стеклянной двери и просто не смогли удержаться от смеха:

- Однако, мы будем самой необычной делегацией в этом симпозиуме. Чисто из-за своего внешнего вида.

- Не обращайте внимания, профессор Гранц, скоро вы привыкнете к своей внешности.

- Кто знает? Люди не поймут розовый цвет волос у мужчины, ещё подумают что-нибудь не то.

- А вам не всё ли равно, как ходить? Даже с такими волосами вы остаётесь собой.

- И правда, кому какое дело, может мне так нравится. Да и выглядит стильно,- сказал Виктор аккуратно поправив свою выбившуюся прядь.

Неделю спустя Гранц спокойно сидел у себя дома и в одиночестве допивал некрепкий чай. Работа уже закончилась, приготовления тоже, оставалось только взять чемоданы и сесть в самолёт. Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы не шумевшие соседи, точнее сосед – Джируга снова устроил пьянку, которая длилась уже второй день. Конечно, учёный уже привык к такому, и старался попросту не выходить из дома, когда совсем уже допившийся рокер начинал орать и дебоширить. Возможно поэтому, он и был единственным соседом по площадке.

Но этот спокойный вечер стал весьма необычным. Всё началось с настойчивого стука в дверь.

- Гранц, сука! Я знаю, что ты здесь, открывай! – кричал в коридоре сосед.

Виктор взглянул в глазок и увидел, что Джируга еле стоит на ногах, а рядом с ним какой-то белобрысый паренёк. Открыв дверь, он спокойным голосом спросил:

- Что ты орёшь на весь подъезд? Ты мне мешаешь.

Рокер опёрся на стенку, и, дыхнув волной перегара, доброжелательным голосом сказал:

- Эй, сосед, я знаю, что у тебя денежка водится. Не займёшь ли ты мне немного? Чисто по-товарищески.

Виктор вышел на площадку и насмешливо посмотрел в фиолетовые глаза пьяного парня.

«И зачем он только такие линзы напялил? Выскочка!» - подумал Виктор, а его губы тем временем сложили ехидную улыбку. Джируга тоже усмехнулся, обнажив свои длинные зубы. Он играючи сжал руку в кулак, отчего послышался хруст костяшек. Воцарилась довольно напряжённая атмосфера: белобрысый насторожился, затем подошёл поближе – он был в более адекватном состоянии, но пока что решил не вмешиваться.

- А с чего это ты мне товарищем стал? Раньше и не знал, как звать меня, а тут уже товарищи, как всё быстро происходит, - наигранно удивился Гранц.

- Ты тут не ёрничай, а давай мне деньги! – начал злиться Билл, он был очень вспыльчивым и раздражался, когда что-то происходило не так, как он хотел, - В общем так! Если через пять минут ты не принесёшь мне денег, то мы заберём их сами, понял, лабораторная крыса?

Виктор не сдвинулся с места ни на шаг и так же смотрел на своего оппонента. Его забавляло, как тот неизбежно и стремительно выходит из себя.

- Тесла! – скомандовал Джируга своему спутнику, - Хватай этого дохляка, сейчас мы повеселимся!

- Ещё и Линдокруза привёл, зря ты портишь парня своим обществом.

- Заткнись! – заорал рокер и ударил кулаком в живот Гранца, тот согнулся от боли, но не сменил своего выражения лица. Тесла скрутил учёного за руки и встал сзади, сделав захват шеи.

- Теперь не вырвется, - спокойно сказал парень, не проронивший за весь вечер ни слова, - Он правда слаб, как ты и говорил.

- Молоток, держи его крепче, пока я буду выбивать из него всё дерьмо.

Джируга смеялся и бил Виктора в разные места, но тому казалось всё равно, он продолжал сверлить бешеным взглядом своего оппонента, не обращая, на текущую из открытого рта кровь. Зрелище было жутковатым.

- Он совсем идиот? – спросил Линдокруз у своего друга.

- Есть маленько, но ты не обращай внимания, просто держи. Он ещё тот неадекват.

Тесла послушался и крепче сжал учёному шею, но почувствовал, что что-то с силой ударило его по ноге, неосознанно ослабив хватку. Гранц воспользовался моментом и вырвался, схватив своего обидчика за шиворот, затем с размаха впечатал его голову в стену, тот обмяк, и со стоном сполз вниз. Джируга опешил от такой неожиданности, но усмехнувшись, бросился на беспокойного соседа, казалось, что тот сошёл с ума от запаха крови, драки и внезапно хлынувших в кровь гормонов. Виктор спокойно стоял, как будто ожидая удара, и когда Билл оказался на довольно близком расстоянии резко вынул нож, незаметно вытащенный из кармана Теслы, когда тот брал его в захват. Лезвие оказалось на уровне левого глаза, парень попытался остановиться, но было поздно – по инерции, тело неизбежно надвигалось на нож, и через пару секунд остриё смачно вонзилось в глазницу рокера. Тот закричал от боли, и упал на бетонный пол, заливая его кровью.

- Думаете, я впервые встречаюсь с такими отморозками как вы? – насмешливо сказал Виктор, склонившись над поверженным соперником.

Тот тяжело дышал и яростно глядел на ненавистного соседа. Билл просто не верил, что попался на уловку этого слабака. С трудом открыв рот ,он злобно прошептал:

- Будь ты проклят, грёбаный неадекват! Чтоб тебя черти в аду имели! Сволочь.

А учёный всё стоял и не спускал глаз с Джируги, ему определённо нравилось, что тот мучается, истекая кровью. Наблюдал, как мутнеет его взгляд, наблюдал, как расслабляются мышцы, бледнеет кожа и реже бьётся сердце. После такой раны если и выживешь, то навсегда останешься слепым, и это самый лучший исход.

Что же касалось розововолосого, то он не жалел, что так поступил, наоборот, в его душе проснулось такое тёмное, запретное, но в то же время сладкое чувство. Оно завладело разумом и телом учёного, нашёптывая ему самые различные способы издевательств. Но раccудок всё же возобладал, и чтобы избежать ответственности, Виктор решил воплотить одну свою идею.

Закончив разглядывать лежащих на полу парней, Гранц спокойно прошагал мимо них и направился к себе домой, но через некоторое время вышел с парочкой пузырьков в руках. Одним он промокнул тряпку и вытер рукоять ножа, а из другого залил жидкость в рот нападавшим и вернулся в квартиру. Благо, никого не было в подъезде. Переодевшись, он снял телефонную трубку и набрал номер:

- Алло, скорая, приезжайте скорее…

Закончив разговор, он позвонил в полицию. Пока что всё шло по плану.

Как и получилось, поездка отменилась из-за длительного следствия. Уже месяц оперативники пытались разрешить это дело. Основным подозреваемым стал Карл Линдокруз под прозвищем «Тесла», собутыльник и лучший друг Билла Джируги, скончавшегося от острой кровопотери. Но и окружение проверяли как следует: проводили обыск у Нелл, несколько раз вызывали Гранца в полицейский участок, но не добились никаких результатов.

Сняв побои и убрав свои отпечатки пальцев с ножа, Виктор оказался в роли жертвы и единственного свидетеля. Да и анализ крови нападавших показал повышенный уровень алкоголя.

Побеспокоив всех причастных к этому делу, полиция решила поскорее закрыть это дело и арестовала Теслу, отправив его на десять лет за решетку.

Шумиха окончилась, но осадок остался. Отношения Гранца и Одершванк стали другими. Если раньше она ему доверяла, то сейчас она старалась держаться от него подальше, разговаривая только по необходимости. Нелл чувствовала, что в этом деле что-то не так. Также она стала замечать изменения в поведении своего начальника: он окончательно замкнулся в себе, стал каким-то мнительным, совершенно неразговорчивым и сердитым.

Девушка очень переживала и за то, что так страшно умер её любимый, и за то, что это повлияло на её дружбу с Гранцем. Она постоянно ловила себя на том, что боится и подозревает его в причастности к этой смерти, но тут же отгоняла от себя эти мысли. Нелл не хотела верить, что этот добрый, хоть и странный человек способен убить кого-то.

Но однажды она решила, что будет лучше, если уволится. Потому что, видя его каждый день, она вспоминала об этом случае. У девушки уже не было сил продолжать эти пытки, и, подойдя к столу, со спокойным видом сказала:  
- Профессор Гранц…

- Что такое, Нелл?- спросил учёный, не отрывая взгляда от газеты.

- Я хотела бы уволиться с работы.

- Тебя что-то не устраивает?

- Всё в порядке, просто… это моё желание.

Виктор резко соскочил со стула и встал рядом с девушкой, его жёлтые глаза горели безумием и агрессией. Нелл испугалась и попятилась назад.

- Это всё из-за него? - спросил он, подходя к ассистентке ещё ближе.

Одершванк с ужасом посмотрела на него и подошла к телефону:

- Л…лучше я вызову скорую, а то вам плохо.

- Какая ещё, скорая, сучка? Разве ты не видишь, как мне хорошо!- заорал Виктор и начал хохотать.

- Л…Ладно, профессор Гранц,- пролепетала девушка и медленно пошла к выходу.

- Куда это ты пошла?- продолжал кричать обезумевший учёный, и, схватив девушку за волосы, кинул её в сторону, - Ты останешься здесь!

Та начала падать, и ударившись головой об угол стола, потеряла сознание. Густая тёмно-алая кровь пропитала белый шерстяной ковёр. А Гранц наконец-то осознал, что натворил, и, подняв девушку на руки, уложил на диванчик. Учёный позвонил в скорую и попытался остановить непрерывно льющуюся кровь, но безрезультатно – жидкость огромным пятном разлилась по кожаной обивке.

Виктор впервые за всё время почувствовал животный страх: её тело начало холодеть, а вместе с ним леденела и душа от ужаса. Кровотечение прекратилось, а на трясущихся руках лежало бледное, с оттенками синевы тело. На лице застыло наивное, немного грустное выражение, а ладони навеки остались раскрытыми, словно пытались остановить это помешательство.

Гранц в отчаянии смотрел на неё, не веря в то, что произошло.

- Нет… Нет… Нет… - только твердил он, не отпуская безжизненное тело.

Через какое-то время приехала скорая, застав Гранца в таком положении. Насилу оторвав его от трупа, они вкололи ему успокоительное и увезли в психиатрическую лечебницу.

Пробыв там месяц, он не выдержал напора воспоминаний и ужасов в голове и, обманув медперсонал, покончил жизнь самоубийством.

… - И мне всего было двадцать шесть,- сказал я, вынырнув из этого вихря воспоминаний, но тут же засосал другой, в котором открывалась уже другая жизнь.


	5. Chapter 5

Деградация.

Покинув своё расплющенное в лепёшку тело, я увидел как из того места, где был живот лежала стальная оборванная цепь, наклонившись, я увидел болтающийся обрывок ниже пояса, торчащий из моей нынешней оболочки, которая оказалась довольно лёгкой. Я стал свободен от телесных недугов и мучений, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло, я поднял голову вверх и увидел четырёхэтажное жёлтое здание.

« Это же дурдом! Интересно, как я там оказался?»- подумал я и решил осмотреть окрестности в поисках ответа. Вокруг тела уже крутились санитары из морга, заворачивая его в чёрный непроницаемый пакет. Всё - равно хоронить уже некому: все, кого я знал – умерли, а остальным и дела нет до сумасшедшего самоубийцы.

Посмотрев ещё немного на свои останки, я вышел из ограды и начал бесцельно бродить по городу. В голове вертелась смутная мысль о том, что я должен кого-то найти и поговорить. Но из людей меня никто не видел, а странные существа, которых я начал видеть, были очень агрессивными, и я не решался к ним подходить.

Однажды, я увидел, как они загрызли ребёнка с такой же цепью из груди. Господи, что же я наделал такого, что влачу сейчас такое жалкое существование? Прошло какое-то время, и я встретил одного их духов, который показался мне очень знакомым. Им оказалась молодая девушка с ярко-зелёными волосами, которая увидев меня, бросилась бежать.

- Стой!- закричал я и попытался её догнать, как вдруг стальная цепь, болтающаяся из живота, стала очень тяжёлой, словно выкованной из свинца. Моё тело пронзили адские боли, словно острые зубы вонзились в него. Я рухнул на колени, а затем упал на ровный асфальт, мучение всё продолжалось, а я не мог пошевелиться. Попытавшись встать, я с криком рухнул на землю и почувствовал, что со мной что-то происходит. Послышались торопливые шаги, сквозь белую тягучую массу, заливающую моё лицо, я увидел паренька в кимоно и катаной. Таких я видел только в японских фильмах про самураев.

- Кто ты? – через силу спросил я.

Парень проигнорировал меня и достал из ножен меч. Мой разум начала застилать ярость.

- Что ты делаешь!?- заорал я, чувствуя, как мой голос меняется и становится более хриплым, а белая масса быстрее затягивает моё лицо. Цепь втянулась, образовав внизу живота сквозную дыру, которая потом закрылась стремительно выросшими синими щупальцами, начали прорезываться ещё две руки и крылья, раздирая моё тело на части, боль усилилась, и я непроизвольно закричал. Голос стал совсем грубым, лицо закрыла твёрдая маска, а на руках, ставшими белоснежными лапками, повисли мягкие фиолетовые мешочки.

- Похоже, я опоздал… - растерянно сказал парнишка, держа меч трясущимися руками, - Но я избавлю тебя от мучений.

Я попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого из пасти вырвался нечленораздельный рёв. Он напал на меня, однако, мои крылья стали такими длинными, что я без труда перехватил его и тут же поглотил.

Первая жертва – зелёный и неопытный шинигами, его дух показался мне довольно приятным, и слега заглушил адскую боль. Я уже не мог остановиться и начал есть всех духов, которые попадались на глаза. Я стремительно упал до уровня животного и не думал ни о чём, кроме того, чем набить пустое брюхо. Начав пожирать своих собратьев, я немного поумнел и стал действовать осторожнее. Даже сейчас удивляюсь тому, как смог выжить, с таким поведением. Тогда руководили только одни инстинкты.

Но в какое-то время я понял, что нужно отсюда уходить, иначе будет плохо, и, проследив за передвижением остальных монстров, последовал за ними. Они не обратили на меня внимания и прошли в открывшуюся в небе тёмную дыру, подчинившись стадному инстинкту, я последовал за ними, совершенно не раздумывая о последствиях, что оказалось зря.

Мы оказались посреди какого-то тёмного леса, окружённые огромными Пустыми, которые выглядели совершенно одинаково и собирались нами поживиться.

- Ну и чего вы там увидели?- послышался голос,- Идите дальше.

Показался более мелкий Пустой, с маской собаки и презрительно фыркнул:

- Ну, пошли, пошли, не стоит обращать внимания на эту мелочь.

Те молча отвернулись и последовали дальше. А я, впервые за это время, испытал облегчение и начал бродить по чёрному лесу. Остальные медленно разбрелись по разным сторонам. Меня ничего не интересовало, кроме стремления кого-нибудь сожрать.


	6. Chapter 6

Эволюция и выживание.

Про обычную жизнь Пустого и Гиллиана я рассказывать не буду, потому что она ничем не отличалась от других, была довольно серой и однообразной. Главной её целью было – пожирание себе подобного и своевременный побег от более сильных собратьев. За все время, пока находился в таком состоянии, я старался всеми силами сохранить свою личность и не раствориться во множестве душ, что оказалось совсем нелёгкой задачей: каждый стремился занять моё место и сам командовать большим чёрным телом. Но я оказался сильнее и, собирая их знания, становился умнее и хитрее.

Когда я насытился достаточным количеством душ, то чёрная неуклюжая фигура начала распадаться, формируя ту самую кошмарную бабочку, в которую я превратился после смерти, только стал больше, маска приобрела более приятные черты, а на ней вырос длинный завитой хоботок. В процессе борьбы за личность я позабыл своё настоящее имя, и чтобы хоть как-то зваться, придумал себе эту странную кличку Заель-Апорро, производную от Alla Zoppa – неравномерного ритма в музыке и итальянского словосочетания, означающего «спотыкаясь, хромая», так как считал свою прожитую жизнь совершенно напрасной.

Теперь я поднялся на ещё одну ступень иерархии Пустых и стал Адьюкасом. Сейчас я могу командовать Гиллианами и без страха ходить по лесу меносов и всему Хуэко-Мундо. Я многому научился за это время: выпускать из крыльев пыльцу, вязкую жидкость, которая создает клоны врагов, выпускать яд, создавать из поглощённых душ «гусениц» которые служили мне питательным материалом при сильном голоде и даже летать. Хоть я и стал бабочкой, но мои крылья, совершенно неприспособленны для полёта, так как состояли из тонких эластичных нитей и мешочков, но совершая определённые движения, я научился отрываться от земли и спокойно летать.

Жизнь текла тихо и спокойно, некоторые, как Гриммджоу и мой брат, собирались и охотились стаями, кто-то жил за счёт более мелких Пустых, кто-то паразитировал, а я предпочёл жизнь отшельника, оттачивая свои способности и изучая окружающую местность. Своих редких гостей, я пожирал без разговоров, пока однажды в мои владения не забежала коричневая антилопа с зелёной шерстью на голове, она была ранена, а следом, стрекоча крыльями, нёсся огромный белый богомол с острыми лезвиями на лапах.

Выйдя на шум из своей лачуги, я решил посмотреть, что происходит и прогнать чужаков со своей территории. Гусеницы выползли следом, но я лапками затолкнул их обратно в дом. Коза, чуть не сбив меня с лап, молниеносно пробежала дальше, а богомол, хищно стрекоча, понесся за ней, но застрял в облаке пыли, выпущенной мной. Отчего-то мне не захотелось, чтобы её сожрал этот хищник, который чуть не снёс мой дом своими лезвиями. Тем более её реяцу была выше, чем у меня или у него, поэтому я и решил встать на её сторону.

- Эй, ты! – крикнул богомол, - Не мешай моей охоте.

- А то что? – спросил я, - Да и знаешь, это добыча тебе не по зубам. Поэтому, лучше проваливай отсюда, пока я тебя отсюда не выкинул.

- Ты, меня? Да не смеши! Как будто ты не знаешь, что делают богомолы с бабочками, они их просто жрут! – ответил чужак и нацелил на меня свои лезвия.

- Смотри не подавись, едок! – крикнул я, и исчез в новой порции пыльцы. Оттуда на него брызнула тёмно-фиолетовая вязкая жидкость, из которой начали вылазить его двойники. Коза куда-то ускакала, да и хрен с ней, главное этого скандалиста утихомирить. Пока он разбирался с клонами, я сконцентрировал яд и приготовился к плевку, как вдруг прибежала та самая антилопа и с силой боднула его своими завитыми рогами. Тот полетел куда-то вдаль, копии помчались следом, а непарнокопытное, оказавшееся девушкой, приятным голосом ответило:

- Прошу прощения за вторжение, Ннойтора совсем не знает манер, - и тут же скрылось.

Я даже не успел сказать ей спасибо, настолько быстро она ускакала. Я лишь удивлённо стоял на месте.

После этого случая пришлось сменить место своей стоянки, чтобы больше никто не смог потревожить. Я выбрался на поверхность. Гусеницы ползли следом, некоторые, не выдержав путешествия, лопались и разваливались, но мы шли дальше, пока нас не остановила чудовищная реяцу, от которой я просто не мог пошевелиться: крылья опустились, налившись тяжестью, а миньонов попросту разорвало. Оставшись наедине с этим кошмаром, я приготовился к неминуемой смерти, потому что ,такую духовную энергию мог излучать только вастарлорд. И оставалось только надеяться на его милость.

Издали показалась высокая худая фигура, похожая на аристократа. Одетая в старый солдатский костюм, она неминуемо приближалась, прижимая своей реяцу всё ниже к земле. Наконец, я смог рассмотреть его черты: это был мужчина средних лет с тёмно-коричневыми волосами и блеклыми голубыми глазами, обломки его маски покоились на шее, а выражение лица было на удивление спокойным и уставшим, словно он не выспался долгое время. Равнодушно посмотрев на меня, он поднял мою голову, после чего, я от страха чуть не скончался, и тихим голосом сказал:

- Нечасто тут гости появляются. Каким ветром тебя занесло, бабочка?

Я ничего не смог ответить, а он отвернулся и пошёл дальше, видимо, я больше не был ему интересен. Давление реяцу начало падать, а я облегченно вздохнул, радуясь тому, что мне повезло остаться в живых после такой встречи. Но после такого натиска, моя маска слегка треснула, обнажив кусочек лица. Это было довольно неприятно. Но я был рад, что обошёлся такой малой ценой.

Найдя укромную пещеру, я расположился там, и начал восстанавливать своё немногочисленное имущество. Всё-таки путешествия отнимают так много сил.


	7. Chapter 7

Знакомство с арранкарами.

Наконец-то я смог установить мало-мальский порядок в своём новом жилище. Было спокойно и тихо, даже нарушителей практически не было, что было конечно хорошо, но при этом ход жизни казалось, замедлился и я попросту потерял счёт времени. Да и в Хуэко-Мундо, походу попросту и не существовало такого понятия.

Сегодня я решил отдохнуть от своих работ, и, взгромоздившись на верхушку скалы, где была моя одинокая норка, сидел и просто наблюдал за копошившимися внизу обитателями. Гусенички тоже выползли на свежий воздух и с любопытством осматривали незнакомый для них вид. Некоторые уже висели в коконах, а кое-какие из них вылупились и стали полноценными Пустыми, но привязанными ко мне. Я старался сделать из них личный деликатес, чтобы не приходилось лишний раз выходить из пещеры и отрываться от своих неотложных дел.

Было довольно тихо, что я решил немного вздремнуть, развалившись на ровной поверхности каменной плиты. Всё-таки хорошо устроился я здесь : тихо, спокойно и никто не мешает – красота, да и только. Пока не почувствовал в воздухе колебания чужой реяцу.

« Снова Старк решил прогуляться,»- подумал я, и продолжил наслаждаться тишиной. Потому что этот вастарлорд, которого я однажды встретил, оказался довольно дружелюбным, и разрешил мне остаться на его территории. Он был довольно силён, но одинок, и поэтому был рад, что кто-то добровольно станет его соседом. Я тоже обрадовался, узнав, что он не собирается меня есть и предложил делиться с ним результатами своей работы, на что он попросту отказался.

Я часто задумывался, как такой человек, как он стал Пустым? Просто было видно, что этот мир для него чужой и Старку просто тяжело обитать в нем. Возможно, он часто желал прекращения такого существования, но не позволял кому-нибудь поглотить себя, потерять свою личность. Этот могучий вастарлорд стал ещё одним человеком, к которому я просто проникся уважением и старался равняться на него.

Я не мог к нему приблизиться, зная то, что меня попросту раздавит его реяцу, но зато появилось желание стать сильнее, хотя бы для того, чтобы попросту поговорить с ним.

К его духовной энергии примешались ещё две, очень знакомые, но в то же время и чужие. Походу затевалась драка, так как атмосфера стала довольно тяжёлой и гнетущей.

Встав со скалы, я полетел, чтобы узнать, что происходит. И не ошибся : гусеницы от страха разбежались, внизу стоял грустный Старк, рядом с которым находились двое человекоподобных существа, они что-то ему говорили, но он только кивал головой. Одноглазый парень, что-то злобно прорычав, достал свою длинную заточенную секиру, но девушка остановила его рукой, и спокойно взглянув, успокоительно начала говорить своим детским голоском. Да что же там происходит? Почему он сразу их не убьёт? Ведь может же.

Приземлившись рядом с ними, я свернул свои крылья и осмелился подойти поближе. Пришельцы оглянулись, парень тут же обнажил своё оружие и бросился на меня.

- Ннойтора, стой! – закричала девушка,- Убери своё оружие.

- Он нам не нужен, - ответил одноглазый, - Мы пришли за вастарлордом.

Я сразу узнал их: это были те самые богомол и антилопа, но что с ними произошло? Неужели они тоже стали вастарлордами?

Девушка вздохнула и обнажила свой длинный изящный меч, остановив его чудовищный удар, подошла ко мне. Погладив меня по треснутой маске, она заботливо спросила:

- Как тебя зовут, адьюкас?

Залюбовавшись её чёткими движениями и заглянув в её серые глаза, я просто отключился от реальности и не мог ничего ответить.

- Не бойся, мы ничего плохого ни с ним, ни с тобой не сделаем.

- Хватит с ним нянчиться, Нелл! Давай убьём этого слабака, да и всё.

Девушка сердито на него посмотрела и с укором сказала:

- Ннойтора, ну почему ты ведёшь себя как маленький ребёнок? Этот адьюкас тоже будет полезен Айзену-сама.

Отойдя от оцепенения, и немного привыкнув к обилию реяцу, я смог наконец-то ответить:

- Меня зовут Заель – Апорро.

Девушка улыбнулась и весело сказала:

- Очень приятно, меня Нелл, а это Ннойтора. Не обращай внимания, он очень несдержанный, но хороший парень. Думаю, вы подружитесь. Ты пойдёшь с нами, Заель?

Я непроизвольно кивнул, готовый идти за этой богиней куда угодно. Почему-то с ней мне становилось очень хорошо, и практически не чувствовалась боль от треснутой маски.

- Вот и хорошо, твой друг тоже согласился с нами пойти.

И вот, мы вчетвером покинули такое родное, но в то же время и ненавидимое место. Почему-то меня там постоянно одолевала тоска и грусть. Вдали показался огромный дворец, построенный из белого камня. Его величие просто поражало, я просто и не мечтал оказаться в самом Лас-Ночес! Прибавив шаг, я словно ребёнок любовался этой громадиной, Ннойтора о чём-то ворчал, Старк шёл так же величественно, только в его глазах отражалась великая грусть, а Нелл наоборот была весела и напевала какую-то песенку.

Наконец-то мы добрались. Нас встретило множество человекоподобных существ, которые звались арранкарами. Проведя нас в огромный белый зал, провожатые ушли, а сидящий на троне шинигами в белом наряде только улыбался. Рядом с ним стояло ещё двое и низкорослый черноволосый арранкар. Видимо, он был тут важной шишкой.

Айзен с интересом на нас посмотрел и достав какой-то шарик прикоснулся к шее Старка, отчего у того появилась катана и рядом выросла маленькая девочка с озорными розовыми глазами.

- Как тебя зовут, наш новый товарищ?- доброжелательно спросил шинигами.

- Старк Койот,- равнодушно ответил вастарлорд.

- Я рад тебя видеть, Старк, теперь располагайтесь в любых свободных покоях – это ваш новый дом. Тот кивнул, и не спеша вышел из зала.

- Теперь ты, - продолжил Айзен, обратившись ко мне.

- Айзен-сама!- возразил черноволосый.

- Что такое, Улькиорра?

- Сейчас опасно пользоваться Хогиоку, это может вызвать непоправимые последствия.

- Я рад твоей заботе, Улькиорра. Но больше не смей обсуждать мои действия.

- Я понял Айзен-сама.

- Вот и хорошо, начнём.

Шинигами коснулся этим кристаллом моей маски, после чего та начала разваливаться, новая сила пронзила моё тело, я стал превращаться в человека, такого, каким был сразу после смерти. Остатки маски очками сели на нос, а я непривычно ощупал своё лицо – оно стало мягким и живым. Засмеявшись, я пощупал пояс, его отягощала длинная тонкая катана с гардой в виде расщепляющегося атома или делящейся клетки. Я был рад своему новому облику. Айзен заметил это и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

- Как твоё имя, новый член семьи?

- Заель-Апорро Гранц.

Грудь просто распирало от радости , дыхание участилось, а я никак не мог успокоиться.

- Судя по твоей жизни, ты был учёным. Надеюсь, ты не растерял свои навыки.

- Нет, Айзен-сама, я рад буду вам служить.

- Вот и хорошо. А теперь свободен.

Стражники вывели меня из зала, после чего сопроводили в просторные покои. Судя по всему, тут мне будет очень вольготно. Похоже, жизнь начала налаживаться.

« Спасибо тебе, Нелл!»- радостно подумал я, осматривая свои апартаменты и лабораторию. Я безмерно буду тебе благодарен. И обещаю, что смогу отблагодарить тебя тем же.


	8. Chapter 8

Жизнь в Лас-Ночес.

Я до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к своей новой оболочке и в голове до сих пор раздавался спокойный и властный голос Хогиоку, который задавал один и тот же вопрос: « С чем ты хочешь остаться?»

Он предлагал мне силу, регенерацию и другие возможности Пустых взамен на силу Шинигами. Не задумываясь, я ответил ему:

- Мне не нужна сила, которой у меня особо и не было, мне не нужна регенерация, мне не нужно ничего, кроме опыта и знаний, которые я добывал тяжким трудом.

- Ты просишь многого, но я исполню твою волю, лишив тебя всех воспоминаний о жизни. Такова моя цена.

Я мысленно согласился, и почувствовал прилив сил, моя реяцу значительно возросла, а в голове возникли новые знания о новой силе и её высвобождении.

- Спасибо, - ответил я про себя, но загадочный голос уже исчез, оставив после себя лишь лёгкую головную боль.

Да, этот Айзен, если поглядеть, довольно могущественен, что смог подчинить себе это существо и практически всю верхушку Хуэко Мундо. Даже король Барагган теперь служит ему.

Примерив свою первую за долгое время одежду, я поглядел в зеркало и отметил, что у местных дизайнеров вполне неплохой вкус: обтягивающий верх подчёркивает мою идеальную, без лишней капли жира, фигуру, свободная хакама не ограничивает движения, а тёмные сапоги в белую полоску подчёркивали белизну костюма.

«Отлично!»- подумал я, прибирая свои взлохмаченные розовые патлы. Интересно, тут есть парикмахер? Но вскоре от этих мыслей отвлёк топот многочисленных мелких ножек. Арранкар-прислужник открыл дверь, и в зал вбежали круглые коротышки.

- Заель-Апорро-сама!- закричали они и бросились ко мне.

-Простите, господин Заель-Апорро, но они настойчиво ломились в двери и требовали вас.

- Всё в порядке, это мои подопытные Пустые. Забыл сказать про них.

- Вам что-нибудь ещё нужно?

- Нет, можешь идти.

Прислужник удалился, а мне пришлось их на время усыпить, потому что сейчас мне было не до них – Айзен-сама приказал создать препарат для легкой адаптации новосозданных арранкаров. Потому что процесс превращения был довольно тяжёлым, и многие после него погибали или теряли разум.

Потекли спокойные и благополучные дни проживания в Лас-Ночес, я набирался нового опыта, успешно выполнял все поручения Айзена-сама и радовался жизни. С остальными общался мало, в основном с Улькиоррой, который передавал мне новые приказы и немногочисленными посетителями. Всё хотел встретиться с Нелл, и специально для неё сделал небольшой подарочек, в знак благодарности. Но ко мне она не заходила, а из слухов только узнавал, что она является членом Эспады и вместе с этим Ннойторой, которого я уже заочно возненавидел, отправляется на задания по поиску более-менее сильных вастарлордов и адьюкасов.

Этот дурак все орёт на неё и лезет в драку, а она молчит, и уже в сотый раз, победив его, грустно глядит и уходит, как будто на что-то надеется или жалеет его. Сколько раз я наблюдал эту сцену со своего балкона, и всё не могу понять, почему эти двое так себя ведут.

Девочка, не поворачивайся к нему спиной – хочется крикнуть ей вслед, но расстояние слишком большое, и мой голос просто растворится в воздухе. Он говорит, что ненавидит её всей душой, но эти драки больше напоминают привлечение к себе внимания. Совсем как у детей в начальной школе. И выслушивая в очередной раз его рассказы о Нелл, какая она глупая и слабая, я лишь незаметно для него улыбаюсь и качаю головой. Она взрослее его, притом намного, и поэтому этот пакостный мальчишка в большом теле, просто не должен быть с ней – поиграет и бросит. Как они обычно и делают. Но почему она этого не понимает? Почему поддаётся на его уловки и играет в его игру? Это оставалось для меня очень большой загадкой.

И однажды, Ннойтора снова пришёл ко мне в лабораторию. Как всегда грубый, но сегодня он был на редкость решительным и сосредоточенным.

- Гранц, ты должен мне помочь!- приказным тоном сказал он, положив свои ноги мне на стол.

- С чего бы это? – спросил я, не отрываясь от журнала с записями.

- Это касается Нелл, - продолжил он, после чего я резко поднял голову и поглядел на него.

- И никак не отстанешь от бедной девчонки, чем она тебе так сдалась?

- Сегодня я покажу, где её место. И ты мне не откажешь, безномерной. Я знаю, что ты слабее и без труда раскрою тебе череп.

- Ладно, ладно, не кипятись. Что я должен сделать?

Ннойтора начал мне выкладывать свой план, а я лишь качал головой в знак согласия, и как обычно насмешливо улыбался. Да, я помогу тебе, но кое-что сделаю по-своему. Она не достойна пасть от твоей грязной руки.

- Чего лыбишься? – агрессивно спросил Джируга.

- Да так, настроение хорошее,- ответил я.

- Смотри, как бы не испортил, а то меня бесит эта твоя улыбка. Хочется взять и уебать.

- Смотри на жизнь проще, Ннойтора.

Тот лишь фыркнул в ответ и удалился, а я начал готовиться к завтрашнему дню. На душе было тяжело, но я знал, что, только подыграв ему, я мог спасти её от дальнейших притязаний надоедливого богомола.

Была короткая битва, но вскоре, она попалась в ловушку, ударив по ложной копии своего противника, после чего получила сильный удар сзади по своей маске. Откололся приличный кусок, а девушка, поверженная рухнула на землю. Поскорее включив свою машину в другой режим, я подошёл к Ннойторе. Он всячески её обзывал и насмехался. Поглядев на неё, я почувствовал громадную утечку реяцу.

- А тебе что нужно, неудачник? – сказал он мне, но я только отсчитывал время.

3…2…1…-хлоп! Показалась розовая дымка, и Нелл превратилась в маленькую девочку.

- Посмотри-ка!- в притворном удивлении сказал я, - Она стала маленькой.

- Мне пофиг, - ответил Ннойтора, - Она только этого тела и заслуживает.

И выкинув её с фрассионами за пределы Лас-Ночес, он брезгливо плюнул и ушёл, а я ещё некоторое время смотрел вслед.

« Однажды, ты вернёшься сюда, - подумал я, - А я стану более сильным и сумею защитить тебя от него. А сейчас, прощай!»

И развернувшись, удалился в свои покои. После этого, я больше не чувствовал себя спокойно. Проигрывал в голове различные варианты, но приходил к одному – я слишком слаб.

Да, я стал Эспадой, но это ничего не дало, я не смог защитить даже себя.


	9. Chapter 9

Смена ориентиров.

Видения кончились, и постепенно, сквозь хаотичные обрывки воспоминаний, впечатлений и давно позабытых эмоций, я всё же смог вернуться в полностью сформированное тело. Пеше и Дондочакка сидели рядом, они не проронили ни слова, настороженно наблюдая за мной.

Наконец-то я смог приподняться и сделать нетвёрдый шаг в сторону лежащей неподалёку девушки.

- Что ты сделал с Нелл-сама? – спросил Пеше, схватив своими тощими пальцами меня за грудки. Я лишь отстранённо на него посмотрел, а он начал меня трясти, пытаясь, видимо добиться ответа, но вместо этого меня вырвало прямо ему на живот.

Худой тут же отскочил, а я повалился на землю.

- Фу, как некрасиво, Заель-Апорро удон! Мог бы всё держать в себе, это совсем несложно-янсу, - начал толстяк, обтряхивая своего товарища.

- Заткнись, - это было первым, что я смог сказать. Но они этого не услышали, и, оставив меня, побежали к своей госпоже.

Полежав какое-то время, я с трудом поднялся и поковылял к уже своей небольшой компании. Что ни говори, у них было множество поводов выгнать или сожрать меня, но они делали это ради своей маленькой госпожи, которую любили всем сердцем. И ради неё готовы на все. Даже всё это время терпеть такого, как я. Но готов ли я к постоянному их присутствию? Вот в чём вопрос.

Я уже не собирался их покидать. Главная цель изменилась, теперь мне не нужен этот препарат, он уже не интересен. Эта девчонка – вот что стало главным объектом, она не похожа на других арранкар, слишком человечная, как сказал бы Ннойтора. Она – убийца с детским сердцем. Сильная, но в то же время мягкая и снисходительная. Совсем не похожая на своего бывшего диковатого напарника, полная его противоположность. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что он её ненавидел, а она тянулась к нему всей душой. Просто хотела спасти от его же собственной ярости, но пала жертвой грубости и непонимания.

Да, я завидовал им, хотел быть на его месте, постоянно смотреть на её улыбку и немного грустные серые глаза. Хотел, чтобы спасла меня, от постоянного безумия и одиночества. Но вы были поглощены только своими чувствами, которые были взаимными : он давал тебе ярость и ненависть, а ты отвечала ему состраданием и истинным желанием помочь. И никто не замечал третьего, вовлечённого в вашу игру, который изредка наблюдал за вами. Сначала меня это раздражало, затем начало интересовать, и я с нетерпением ждал следующей вашей встречи, зная, чем это всё закончится. Вы были хорошими артистами, каждый раз отыгрывая свой спектакль. Но мне надоело быть зрителем, и, поняв истинные причины такого поведения, всё хотел вмешаться, но не смел или не считал нужным. Походу, просто трусил, если честно. Но сейчас нет никакого Ннойторы, и никто не будет над тобой издеваться. Просто спаси меня, Нелл! Я очень хочу этого, и знаю, что ты это сможешь. Только захочешь ли ты? Кто знает…

Наконец-то, преодолев небольшое расстояние, разделяющее нас, я начал шарить рукой в твоем рваном тряпье. Мне срочно нужно это найти. Иначе, я не смогу ничего сделать. Судя по редкому дыханию, ты справилась и осталась живой. Но сил практически не осталось, как и времени.

Найдя желанную таблетку, я разломил её и, проглотив немного порошка, приоткрыл рот Нелл, высыпав туда остатки лекарства. Стало немного лучше, да и девушка уже перестала быть такой бледной. Она задышала чаще и глубже, но в сознание ещё не пришла. Видимо, много потеряла энергии.

Пеше и Дондочакка с надеждой посмотрели на неё, на что я им обнадёживающе кивнул.

- С ней будет всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил тонкий.

- Да, ей просто нужно отдохнуть и хорошо поесть, - ответил я, слегка обманув их, на самом же деле, работы предстояло ещё много. Но утечка реяцу прекращена, и теперь всё пойдёт легче.

- Отлично!- закричал Дондочакка, схватив меня за щёки, - Ты и, правда, ещё тот умник.

- Ну кто бы сомневался, - ответил я, - Вы поможете мне кое в чём?

- Если это касается Нелл-сама, то без вопросов, - сказал Пеше.

- Принесите мне, пожалуйста, немного веток и парочку Пустых ящериц. Нужно будет кое-что приготовить.

- Хорошо, - сказали они, - Только сделай, чтобы она снова была живой и здоровой.

- За это не беспокойтесь, - крикнул я в ответ, но они уже удалились.

Посмотрев им в след, я слегка улыбнулся и подумал: « Наконец- то мы остались одни, скоро ты придёшь в сознание, и нам будет, о чём поговорить.»

Подойдя к Нелл, я положил её голову к себе на колени, совсем, как она, когда проткнула меня мечом, и стал наблюдать за состоянием, тем временем, получив возможность побыть с тобой наедине, и полюбоваться твоим красивым, почти обнажённым телом. Можно было бы и заняться кое-чем, но лучше отложить на более подходящий для этого момент, и пока что перетерпеть. Не стоит пока что тратить силы. Но уж чего таить, хотелось безумно, и скрепя сердце, пришлось с этим смириться.


	10. Chapter 10

Больной вопрос.

Прошло немного времени, эти двое всё не возвращались, а Нелл до сих пор не приходила в себя. Я уже не знал, чем себя занять и просто помирал от скуки. Ни инструментов, ни подходящих ингредиентов под рукой не было – только песок и камни. Скорей бы препарат начал действовать, а пока, можно и запечатать свой меч, дать ему отдохнуть. Положив голову Нелл на небольшой, относительно гладкий, камушек, я вышел из Ресуррексиона. Снова оказался в набедренной повязке, всё осталось также, только цифра «8» стала ещё более бледной.

Всё-таки Форникарас тоже живой и имеет свою душу, совсем, как Занпакто шинигами – мой единственный и самый верный друг, которому можно доверить свою жизнь. Иногда я слышу его вкрадчивый, таинственный голос, проникающий во все уголки моего сознания. Он непостоянный: бывает жестоким, безразличным и сухим, но в то же время может быть страстным, соблазнительным и нежным. Варьирует от мягкого и совсем тихого скерцо-сопрано и заканчивается глубоким страстным контральто. Недаром тебя зовут Распутницей, потому что лишь одним своим голосом ты сведёшь с ума любого мужчину. И я горжусь тем, что владею тобой. Знаю, ты дама капризная и, небось, ревнуешь своего хозяина, но в этот раз тебе придётся смириться. Говорят, что Занпакто могут материализоваться, и много раз пытался это сделать, чтобы хоть раз тебя увидеть, но все усилия пошли прахом. Видимо, Ресуррексион не имеет такой же возможности или попросту не хочет.

Вот и сейчас, поглядев на свою сверкающую в свете луны красавицу, я любовно вытер её лезвие своей повязкой и положил назад в ножны. Присев рядом с бессознательной девушкой, я начал смотреть вдаль, слегка проведя рукой по её запястью, и тут же почувствовал, что пальцы слабо дрогнули и снова замерли. Не поверив своим ощущениям, я взглянул на Нелл, она боролась изо всех сил: невольно дёрнулась кивательная мышца на шее, прикрытые веки слегка дрожали, пальцы стали двигаться чаще, пытаясь сжаться в кулак.

- Давай же, Нелл, ты сможешь, - шёпотом проговорил я, наблюдая за попытками придти в сознание. Но, к сожалению, ничем не мог помочь, сейчас это только её борьба. Возможно, она тоже сейчас что-то видит, вспоминает все мелкие, уже стёртые детали своей прошлой жизни.

Заглядевшись, на это внутреннее противостояние, я не успел среагировать, когда она резко соскочила и схватила меня за горло. Её хватка была твёрдой, а взгляд спокойным.

- Заель-Апорро, - сказала она, - Сейчас ты ответишь за всё, что натворил.

Я не мог ей ничего сказать и только бессвязно хрипел и пытался вырваться. Но это было бесполезно – она была чертовски сильной. Всё – таки тяжело, когда девушка сильнее тебя. Нелл подняла меня над землёй и слегка пнула, отчего я отлетел на приличное расстояние и врезался в ближайшую скалу.

Сражаться с ней совершенно не хотелось, и я только крикнул :

- Остановись!

Она оглянулась, и окатила меня таким же спокойным, слегка грустным взглядом.

- Что, уже решил сдаться? Ты всегда был малодушен, Заель – Апорро. И мог продать любого, ради своей выгоды.

Камни засыпали меня практически полностью, отчего я не мог пошевелиться. Кровь хлестала из проколотого бедра, делая попытки встать очень болезненными, пара ребер было сломано, но это ерунда. Если она захочет меня убить, то достигнет своей цели – я не смогу возродиться без высвобождения. Да и был уже готов к этому : всё - равно мое место в Аду, как говорил всё тот же чёртов Ннойтора, будучи живым и вдребезги пьяным. Она подошла ко мне, и свысока посмотрела на меня. Ну давай же, достань свой меч и заколи, словно какую-нибудь скотину, но вместо этого она протянула руку и вытащила меня из-под завалов.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросил я, не понимая её поведение.

- Я не хочу тебя убивать, всё – таки ты спас меня, да и не люблю я это делать. Можешь остаться с нами, но ты не будешь полноценным членом нашей семьи.

- Нелл, можно мне кое о чём тебя спросить?

- Конечно.

- Что вас связывало с Ннойторой? – задал я свой самый больной вопрос, не в силах больше его держать.

Девушка вздрогнула и сердито посмотрела на меня. Её глаза налились яростью, вместе с тем появилась кристальная непрошеная слеза.

- Не смей при мне произносить это имя! – сказала она, постепенно переходя на крик, - Тебя это меньше всего должно касаться, Мотылёк! - презрительно бросила Нелл и резко развернулась ко мне спиной.

Всё – таки она очень вспыльчивая и инфантильная. Но как и все дети, не была злопамятной, хотя тут я немного перегнул палку, задев её за живое. Так меня звали за спиной недоброжелатели. Хотя, это было довольно мягким прозвищем, по сравнению с некоторыми.

- Ну ладно, извини меня, больше не буду говорить про него, хорошо? – тихо спросил я, слегка приобняв её.

Нелл всё плакала, а я, тяжело вздохнув, провёл рукой по её волнистым зелёным волосам. Девушка немного успокоилась и только молчала, лишь через некоторое время она спросила :

- Мне кажется, или твоё сердце бьётся?

Я только раскрыл рот и не смог ничего ответить. Не думал, что она тоже сможет это почувствовать.

- Ты стал похож на человека, - продолжила она, - Наверное, более мягким и разумным. Знаешь, Заель, у меня тоже были эти толчки, правда я никому этого не говорила, потому что подумала, что меня убьют за это. Побочные продукты, как ты сам их называл. Арранкары, с оставшимися в груди сердцами. Это, - Нелл показала на место, где находится сердце, - Помогло стать мне такой, какая я сейчас есть. И ни о чём не жалею. Ещё минуту назад, я хотела ударить тебя, но услышав знакомые стуки, переменила своё мнение. Если у тебя оно осталось, значит, ты не безнадёжен и можешь оказаться вполне хорошим. Я дам тебе шанс, но если обманешь , то прости, больше тебя жалеть не буду.

Я слушал её, совершенно не поверив своим ушам, этот маленький орган, который у людей лишь качает кровь, способен жестокого и дикого Пустого превратить в такое милое существо, как Нелл. Неужели, хоть чем-то мы с ней схожи? Вот это подарок! Я утру твои слёзы, и твой разум не будет больше грустить об том, который тебя совершенно не достоин.

- Кто знает, - ответил я, слегка улыбнувшись ей в ответ.


	11. Chapter 11

На пути к лучшей жизни.

От автора: Извините за такую маленькую главу.Это не от халтуры, лени или нежелания писать. Просто зарисовка, которая показалась мне законченной, эдакая переходная глава. Следующие будут больше и информативней.

- Нелл-сама, вы порядке? – спросили они, увидев свою госпожу во взрослом теле.  
- Да, Заель подлатал меня, правда, мы с ним немного повздорили, но вскоре помирились. Да, же, Заель – сан?  
- Да, - ответил я, хромая и еле поспевая за ними. Раны заживали медленно, и каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом.  
- Кстати, а куда мы направлялись? – спросил Пеше у своего товарища, который тут же задумался и остановился.  
- Я не помню, за едой, наверное, а то я так проголодался-янсу, - ответил толстяк.  
- Ты можешь о чём-нибудь ещё, кроме еды думать, придурок? – начал распаляться тонкий.  
- Могу, ещё я думаю о том, почему на Луне так много дырочек, которые делают её похожей на мой узор в горошек.  
Пеше замолчал и просто закрыл ладонью лоб, а Дондочакка продолжал философствовать, приводя всё более нелепые доказательства.  
- Нелл-сама, может быть, вы помните, куда мы направлялись? – умоляющим голосом спросил её фрассион.  
Девушка задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить недавние события, но у ней это плохо получалось.  
- Насколько помню, мы собирались в Лас-Ночес, - вставил свои пять копеек я, после чего пришлось любоваться их неестественно увеличившимися глазами.  
- Куда? – спросили они хором. Теперь моя очередь настала закрывать ладонью лоб. Придётся объяснять всё заново.  
- В Лас-Ночес, разве мы не имеем права туда вернуться?  
Все трое переглянулись, а Пеше ответил:  
- Но сейчас там Харрибел-сама, кто знает, как она встретит чужаков.  
Пришлось задуматься, с этой акулой я практически не общался, поэтому не знал, какой реакции следует ожидать. Но мы вместе были в Эспаде, так что, возможно, она нас вспомнит, если не меня, то Нелл точно. Но бесцельно скитаться по всему Хуэко-Мундо тоже не выход. Поэтому пришлось нацепить свою самоуверенную улыбку и не менее наглым тоном ответить:  
- Не бойтесь, она ничего не сделает нам, бывшим членам Эспады.  
Фрассионы замолчали, удовлетворённые таким ответом, а Нелл только покачала головой.  
- Зная Тию, я бы не была настолько уверенной, - тихо промолвила девушка.  
- Ладно, я – восьмой, ты то была третьей, поэтому тебе нечего её бояться. Вы равны с ней по силам.  
- Возможно, но я надеюсь, что она будет благосклонной. Я не хочу с ней драться, но если придётся, то я вас защищу.  
- Даже меня?  
- Даже тебя, - также спокойно ответила она, - Хоть ты и не очень хороший, но я в долгу перед тобой.  
Да, втереться в доверие оказалось совсем нелёгкой задачей. Больше того, я с треском провалился, потому что постоянно ловлю их насторожённые взгляды. Я чужой для них, но Заель никогда не сдаётся и всегда добивается успеха. Поэтому такие мелкие помехи, как эта, просто недостойны траты лишних нервов. Но что-то словно подтачивало меня, придавая мерзкое ощущение ненужности и одиночества среди толпы. Неужели я становлюсь похожим на человека? Это очень пугает и совсем не входит в мои планы.  
Вдали показались разрушенные каменные стены, такие же, как и до прихода Айзена, словно ничего не изменилось, и этот шинигами со своим чудодейственным камешком никогда не появлялся. Словно до сих пор на костяном троне сидит сварливый Барагган, окружённый многочисленными подданными, Старк всё также блуждает по пустыне, а я сижу в своей пещере – одинокий и никому не нужный.  
Но в то же время понимаю, что старик ушёл в небытие, волк убит в неравной битве, а бабочка теперь уже не одна и вместе со своими спутниками ищет место под бескрайним небом Хуэко-Мундо.


End file.
